Assumptions
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Raphael learns that you shouldn't make assumptions about anybody before you really get to know them.


Assumptions

A/N: Here's the first in a series of one shots featuring Willow and the Turtles. I know I'm going to have a lot of fun with these, and I hope you have fun reading them.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot, Willow Green, and anyone else not associated with TMNT.

Summary: Raphael learns that you shouldn't make assumptions about anybody before you really get to know them.

Willow Green smiled as she entered the Lair. Leo had invited her to watch them practice and since she didn't have anything else to do, she had agreed. She spotted Leo and his three brothers in the living area.

"Hey, Willow!" Mikey greeted her. "Nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you, too, Mikey," she said.

"Since when did we start lettin' everyone we meet in here?" Raphael grumbled.

"I invited her here today, Raph," Leo replied.

"Do you have a problem with me, Raphael?" Willow asked him pointedly. "It can't be because I'm human since you seem to have no problem with April and Casey coming down here."

"Yeah, but they're kids. I don't need a babysitter."

Willow glared at him. "Is that who you think I am?" she demanded.

Raph smirked. "Well, I can't see why a fully grown adult would want to bother with a bunch of mutants," he replied. "Seems to me like Splinter hired you to babysit us."

"Raphael, that is very rude," Splinter chastised. "Apologize to Willow at once."

"That's okay, Master Splinter," Willow said. "Maybe Raphael would like to settle this in the dojo."

Raph's eyes lit up. "Sure. Just don't cry when I beat you."

She smirked as she followed him to the dojo. She unsheathed her katana, happy that she'd brought them today. She watched as Raph unsheathed his sais and twirled them.

"I'll go easy on ya," he said. "I wouldn't want ya to break a nail."

She didn't reply and motioned for him to make the first move. He did so, letting out a battle cry and charging her. She dodged him easily and parried his attack. He tried again, but she blocked the next attack too. She could see that he was getting frustrated, and it made her smile.

"Aww, is someone getting angry?" she teased.

He didn't answer but let out a cry and charged her again. She swept his legs out from under him and pinned him to the mat, her sword at his throat.

Raph's green eyes widened as he realized he'd been defeated. "You weren't kiddin', Leo!" he gasped. "She IS good!"

Willow smiled and helped him off of the mat. He bowed to her, and she bowed back. Just as he turned away, she aimed a kick at his backside and connected.

"Ouch!" he yelped. "What was that for?"

"Let this be a lesson to you, Raphael," she said. "Never make an assumption about anyone because you'll just make an ass out of yourself."

"Sorry, Willow," he said.

"That's okay," she answered.

"Well played, Willow," Leo congratulated her. "You really put Raph in his place."

"I think this will teach him a good lesson about underestimating his opponent," she answered.

"Yeah, he could use that," Leo said with a smile.

"Now it is time for practice," Splinter said. "Would you care to watch, Willow?"

She smiled. "Sure. It's what I came here for after all."

22222

 _Practice went well, and I was amazed at the skill the Turtles had. Even Raph showed he was a good fighter, though I could tell he was still sore about being beaten by me. I just hope he learned the lesson about assuming things. Sometimes we assume things about people without really knowing them, and those assumptions can lead to trouble. I think Raph would understand this because he deals with it every day with being a mutant and people not understanding him and his brothers._

 _All in all, I was amazed at what the Turtles knew and how Splinter taught them. He even invited me to show some of my moves, and I did so. The Turtles applauded after I was done, and even Raph congratulated me, which made me feel good. I had tea with Splinter and Leo after practice was over, and he asked me more about how I was taught and about being a dojo instructor. I feel very proud of Splinter for taking on the role of a single parent, though I feel he does need help at times. I hope that I can provide that assistance, and I think he'll let me as he seems very gracious to me._

 _Well, I had better get to bed. I have an early day tomorrow and lots of lessons to plan._

 _Until next time,_

 _Willow_

A/N: And that's the end of the first one shot. I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was a bit short, but sometimes that's the best way to keep things. My stories are as long as I can carry them out and end when I feel they need to be ended. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
